


Today, I will commit a sin against God and Mankind.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attraction, Cell Phones, Crying, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Delusions, Denial, Disney Parody, Disturbing Themes, Dry Humping, Father/Son Incest, First Crush, Forbidden Love, Hallucinations, Horniness, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Men Crying, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, No Porn, No Sex, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Metaphors, Suggestive Themes, Suicide Attempt, Unfortunate Implications, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: My edge serves a purpose. It is not needless nor born from a want to harm. I have a reason... This story is a metaphor for how Disney and Disney fans turn a blind eye to Walt Disney being a terrible person in his lifetime, by making Mickey Mouse horny for his creator.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Walt Disney
Kudos: 1





	Today, I will commit a sin against God and Mankind.

Minnie Mouse held the cell phone to her ear and nervously waited for the other side to pick up. Donald Duck picked up the ringing phone and put it against his ear hole. Minnie spoke, "Donald? It's Minnie... Mickey is in one of his moods again. I'm scared." Donald replied with caution, "Which mood is he in? The angry one or the paranoid one?" There was a brief pause. She explained, "No. He's in the Walt mood." Don slapped his hand against his face, groaning out, "Not that, anything but that!" The mouse lady looked around the room before continuing, "He's gotten worse. Much worse. I don't know what do anymore."

Donnie questioned, "Worse? How could he have gotten any worse!?"

Flashback,

Mickey and Minnie Mouse are sitting on the couch on a Saturday night. They are watching TV and seem to be having a good time doing so. Mickey Mouse starts up a conversation, "Hey Minnie, I was talking to Walt the other day." Minnie Mouse cocks an eye, slowly turning to stare at him with a confusion. She comments, "Mickey, Walt is dead. He's been dead for years now..." Mickey stares back with a smile that seems made of plastic. He asks, "What are you talking about? I saw Walt the other day. He finally said he's sorry about not wanting to only be known for creating me and that he loves me!"

Minnie frowns and holds his gloved hand in her gloved hand. She comforts, "Mickey, do you want to go to your brother's house? I'm sure Oswald will want to hear all about what you and your father talked about." Mickey slowly began to frown. He denies her suggestion, "I don't wanna talk to Oswald. We always fight and he doesn't want to hear about how much our creator loves me. He's jealous." She grew more concerned. Normally she could just take her boyfriend to his brother's house and Oswald would talk Mickey out of the delusion.

Yet after Oswald's last birthday, things got complicated. Not like things weren't always complicated.

The red, polka dotted, bow attempted to reason her way out of this, "Mickey Theodore Mouse, You need professional help." The red shorts backed away from her, fuming, "I don't need a Quack, I want to be with Walt!" The mousy lady said something in frustration, "Walt Disney is dead!"

A few minutes later,

Minnie Mouse stands in shock as she watches Mickey Mouse hold a toaster over the bathtub of water that he is standing in. His smile is just as plastic as before as he says, "I'm going to be with Walt now." He drops the toaster. She catches it and is panicking as she speaks, "Mickey, what in Golly Gosh are you doing!?! We are Cartoons, we can't die!" Minnie backs away from him as he attempts to grab the toaster back, her face twists with pain and fear in every single step backwards. Mickey pleads to her, "I want to be with Walt. Please let me be with him, I love him."

Return to present,

Donald Duck worries aloud, "Why are calling me!? What can I do about this?! You are his girlfriend and Wife depending on canon!!" Minnie Mouse agrues back, "And you are his boyfriend!!"

While they were arguing, Mickey Mouse was in his room. Mickey was curled up on his bed, rocking from side to side left to right right to left. He is quiet in his sobs, "You love me right, Uncle Walt? You didn't mean what you said, right?" There is only silence in the room around him to reply. He hugs a nearby pillow and cries into it, his arms and legs around it as he embraces it. As his sobbing continues, the mouse begins to hump the pillow and beg, "I'll be good. I'll be very good. Just enter me." He slips down his shorts about halfway. The Mouse begs on, "Make me yours Daddy."

OK too much for today. I'm not dealing with this Freudian shit anymore. Everyone who read the summary already knows what's going on. I've made my point. Everyone go home!

The End!


End file.
